playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Franchises
Below is a list of Franchises that are represented in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. First-Party Ape Escape *Spike is a playable character. *Time Station is a stage based on Ape Escape. *Invasion features elements from Saru! Get You! Saru Saru Big Mission. *The Killer Bees are an item. *A Pipo Monkey appears as a minion. Buzz! *Dreamscape features elements from Buzz!. Fat Princess *Fat Princess is a playable character. *A Worker appears as a minion. God of War *Kratos is a playable character. *Hades is a stage based on God of War 3. *Metropolis features elements from God of War. *A Harpy appears in Time Station. *The Spear of Destiny is an item. *The Boots of Hermes are an item. *Athena appears as a minion. Gravity Rush *Kat is a playable character, available as downloadable content. Heavenly Sword *Nariko is a playable character. *Kai appears as a minion. Hot Shots Golf *Sandover Village features elements from Hot Shots Golf. InFAMOUS *Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole MacGrath are playable characters. *Alden's Tower is a stage based on inFamous. *Zeke and Nix appear as minions. Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter are a playable character. *Sandover Village is a stage based on Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. *Black Rock Stadium features elements from Jak 2. *The Lurker Shark appears in Time Station. *Keira appears as a minion. Killzone *Colonel Radec is a playable character. *Invasion is a stage based on Killzone. *Dojo features elements from Killzone 3. *The Dohvat Laser Designator is an item. *A Helghast Trooper appears as a minion. LittleBigPlanet *Sackboy is a playable character. *Dreamscape is a stage based on LittleBigPlanet. *Paris features elements from LittleBigPlanet 2 *Sackbot is an item, and also appears as a minion. LocoRoco *Franzea is a stage based on LocoRoco. The Mark of Kri *Baumusu's Axe is an item. MediEvil *Sir Daniel Fortesque is a playable character. *Princess Kiya appears as a minion. ModNation Racers *Sonic Rift is an item. PaRappa the Rapper *PaRappa is a playable character. *Dojo is a stage based on PaRappa The Rapper. *PJ Berri appears as a minion. Patapon *Hades features elements from Patapon. *Ciokina appears on Time Station. *The Great Mighty Scythe is an item. Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank are a playable character. *Metropolis is a stage based on Ratchet & Clank. *San Francisco features elements from Ratchet & Clank. *The Nanotech Crate is an item. *The Fusion Bomb is an item. *The Razor Claws are an item. *Captain Qwark appears as a minion. Resistance *San Francisco is a stage based on Resistance 2. *Time Station features elements from Resistance 3. *The Hedgehog Grenade is an item. Sly Cooper *Sly Cooper is a playable character. *Paris is a stage based on Sly Cooper. *Alden's Tower features elements from Sly Cooper. *Murray appears as a minion. Starhawk *Emmett Graves is a playable character, available as downloadable content. *The LR-3 Railgun is an item. *Sweet Tooth's pre-order costume is based on his appearance in Starhawk. Together Everwhere! *Toro Inoue is a playable character. *Pierre appears as a minion. Twisted Metal *Sweet Tooth is a playable character. *Black Rock Stadium is a stage based on Twisted Metal. *Columbia features elements from Twisted Metal. *Vermin appears in 'Time Station.' *The Freeze Missile is an item. *Dollface appears as a minion. Uncharted *Nathan Drake is a playable character. *Stowaways is a stage based on Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. *The RPG-7 is an item. *The Sturgeon is an item. *Victor Sullivan appears as a minion. Warhawk *A Warhawk ship appears in Time Station. WipEout *The Gravity Shield is an item. *The Leech Beam is an item. Third-Party BioShock *Big Daddy is a playable character. *Columbia is a stage based on BioShock Infinite. *Stowaways features elements from BioShock Infinite. *The Murder of Crows is an item. *A Little Sister appears as a minion. Devil May Cry *Dante is a playable character. *Kat appears as a minion. Metal Gear *Raiden is a playable character. *Franzea features elements from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Sam appears as a minion. Tekken *Heihachi Mishima is a playable character. *Kuma appears as a minion. Unconfirmed Category:Games